La otra identitad de Lock
by lockhyta
Summary: Lockharts no es quien dice ser, Lockharts no es lo que aparenta... Gilderoy tiene otra identidad. Una prueba de ff... veamos que les parece


Eran las 5 de la tarde, en la tranquila mañana de aquel día se divisaban a tres hombres con varita

Esta es una mera casualidad del destino, creada en una tarde fría y aburrida... espero que les guste:-)

Eran las 5 de la tarde, en la tranquila mañana de aquel día se divisabantres hombres con varita alzada, que trasladaban a un hombre de rubio pelo rizado hacia el gran catillo que se erguía amenazante ante los ojos de estos.

-¡Lockharts!, jajaja... ¡¡¡soy Gilderoy Lockharts!!!

-¡Sabemos que lo eres, estúpido!-dijo uno 

-¡Nos los has dicho todo el camino!- replicó otro.

-¿En serio? 

-No... para nada- dijo irónicamente uno de los tres, él con nariz ganchuda.

-Entonces se los repito... Soy Gilderoy!! el famoso Lockharts! ¡¡¡el más amado, el sex-simbol de todas las brujas!!!- mientras decía esto trataba de acomodarse el desordenado rizo que le caía en la frente, pero le era imposible debido a la fuerza que se aplicaban en las varitas para mantenerlo quieto -a todo esto... ¿Vamos a la ceremonia de entrega de mi 4topremio como mejor sonrisa del año otorgado por la revista corazón de bruja... no? 

-Claro... ¿a que otro lugar iríamos, si no?

-Al hospital de locos para magos-dijo Lockharts esta vez mirándolos seriamente, sin hacer ningún escándalo, ningún alarde.

Los tres hombres se detuvieron yse miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez en todo el trayecto queescuchaban que Lockharts decía algo cuerdo...

-Jajajaja... - se rió Lockharts con sus carcajadas exageradas de siempre- ¡¡se la creyeron!! Gua ja ja ja!!!! Es muy entretenido bromear con Uds. 

Sin más alardes los tres hombres continuaron con su trabajo y despuésdemuy poco tiempo ya habían llegado al castillo, y en otras palabras como el mismo Lockharts lo dijo, el hospital de locos para magos y brujas.

Lockharts torpemente fue trasladado hacia el interior, pero esta vez sólo lo acompañó el hombre de nariz ganchuda... caminaban lentamente, Lockharts se veía sorprendido y a veces se reía solo, al ver una mosca revoleteando a su alrededor opor un simple cartel pegado en la pared.

-¡Mira!-le dijo al hombre de nariz ganchuda indicándole a varios magos locos que se paseaban por el lugar- ¡ todos ellos vienen a mi ceremonia de premiación!. 

-¡Claro! así veo...

-¿Adonde me llevas? ¿No deberíamos ir hacia el salón principal?¡me están esperando!

-¡Primero tienes que ir a tu camerino, no puedes salir sin arreglarte antes! 

-Ahhha...

Después de subir 5 pisos ya había llegado al frente de una puerta con pequeñas rejillas en su parte superior. El de nariz ganchuda abrió la puerta e introdujo lo introdujo a la pequeña sala.

-Aquí es Sr. Lockharts... au revoir!! arrivederci! 

-¡Adiós! ¡Saludos a su esposa!, ¿¿no quiere que le de un autógrafo para ella...??

Pero ya era muy tarde, el hombre ya había encerrado a Lockharts con llave y se había marchado.

Lockharts se ganó al lado de la puerta y trató de mirar hacia el pasillo sin muy buenos resultados, luego de un momento aquella actitud de estúpido que traía siempre consigo fue reemplazada por una serena y tranquila, su altura de pronto aumentó al enderezar su posturay se asomó a sus labios una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no se dibujaban en ellos.

"Bellos labios, bella sonrisa" pensó Lockharts y luego dijo:

-Es muy fácil engañar a estos estúpidos! Y veo que para ud. señor tampoco fue muydifícil burlar la vigilancia y llegar hasta aquí.

Desde el fondo de la oscura sala se escuchó una voz fuerte y dominante:

-Admiro tu intuición Gilderoy querido, muy buena tu actuación... ¿o debería decir sobreactuación?

-Jajaja... una buena sobreactuación diría yo, no lo creerás, pero la mejor manera de no levantar sospechas es hacerte pasar por un engreído idiota, fue muy fácil... todos hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore no se dio cuenta de lo yo era en realidad y cual era mi verdadero propósito.

Lockharts se dio media vuelta y soltó una carcajada que muy pronto se esfumó con un grito se sorpresa:

-Veo que tiene un cuerpo y un rostro nuevo ahora – dijo mientras se paseaba por la pequeña pieza- y veo que por fin pudo arreglar cuentas con ese mocoso de Potter...

-No- aquel hombre excesivamente pálido y de fisonomía indescriptible cerró sus puños enojado- el causante de mi caída aún no ha recibido su merecido... de eso te encargarás tu Lockharts...

-¿Yo?- Lockharts pareció de pronto tener un pequeño traspié, pero se repuso rápidamente- Como mande mi lord, pero esta vez será preciso no fallar.

-De eso te preocupas tu, de no fallar- dijo levantándose y mirando fijamente a Lockharts- lo demás lo haré yo y los demás...


End file.
